


Sabine Wren in Aktion

by Anonym187



Series: Rebellen cum-buckets [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Breeding, Cumswollow, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym187/pseuds/Anonym187
Series: Rebellen cum-buckets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681975
Kudos: 4





	1. Slutbine an der Akademie

Sie hatten gerade den Imperium wieder eins ausgewischt, da kam Sabine die Idee nach einer Orgie. Sie hatte schon lange keine mehr gehabt, nicht seit der Akademie. Dort kannte sie jeder als Slutbine. Sie hatte wöchentliche Orgien veranstaltet und sich auch unter der Woche mal den ein oder anderen Kadetten ( manchmal auch mehrere) geangelt um sich zu befriedigen. Das führte dazu, dass sie eine Zeit lange regelrecht vom Geschmack von Sperma abhängig war. Allerdings hatte sie kein Problem damit ihre Sucht zu stillen, sehr zur Freude der anderen. Und sie war bereit gewesen alles zu tun um sicherzustellen dass diese Orgien stattfanden.  
So befriedigte sie von Zeit zu Zeit den Direktor und andere hochrangige Offiziere um sich Vorteile zu sichern.  
Und so liess sie sich monatelang von anderen Kadetten das Hirn aus dem Schädel ficken. Allerdings erkannte sie bald ihre Fehler und verließ die Akademie, sehr zum Leidwesen der Anderen. Als sie dann durch die Galaxie reiste, fand sie andere Geschöpfe um sich zu vergnügen. Als erstes tat sie es mit zwei weiblichen Togrutas. Später dann verdiente sie sich ein bisschen Geld indem sie ein paar reich Admiräle befriedigte. Und der Höhepunkt ihrer sexuellen Begegnungen war ein Gangbang von ein paar Wookies. Nachdem sie (so wie sie es am liebsten hatte, nämlich auf ihrem Teenie-Gesicht) gekommen waren badete sie praktisch in Wookie-Sperma. Kurz danach hatte sie Kanan und die Ghost Crew getroffen. Seitdem hatte sie keine Orgie mehr gehabt und auch nur ein- oder zweimal Sex gehabt. Doch seitdem Ezra an Bord war hatte sie davon geträumt ihn zu entjungfern und der Gedanke, dass auch noch in ihrer Königsdisziplin machen zu können machte sie um so geiler. Aber ich muss mir einen Plan überlegen damit auch alle mitmachen“ dachte Sabine. Also setzte sie sich hin und fing an einen Plan zu schmieden....  
To be continued


	2. Die Ghost Orgie

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte Sabine ihren Plan zusammen. Als erstes ging sie in ihren Raum und zog sich ihre alten Akademie-Klamotten an. Dann rief sie Ezra in ihren Raum, da er ihr schon oft auf den kleinen süßen Arsch geglotzt hatte wenn er glaubte, dass sie es nicht sehe. Wie sie erwartet hatte konnte er ihr keine Sekunde widerstehen. Sein Schwanz allerdings war deutlich größer als sie erwartet hatte. Er kam schon nach ganzen zehn Minuten, was aber bei einer Frau mit ihrer Erfahrung kein Wunder war. Zum Glück für sie konnte er als Jedi mehrere Male kommen bevor er erschöpft war. Als nächstes jedoch wollte sie zunächst Zeb dazu holen. Wie groß er war wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Also gingen Ezra und sie (nackt und mit Ezras Sperma im Gesicht) in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Zeb. Als er Sabine so sah, ganz nackt und mit Sperma im Gesicht, bildete sich zwischen seinen Beinen eine gewaltige Beule, was ein großes Lächeln auf Sabines Gesicht zauberte. Als sie Zeb´s volle Länge sah wurde ihr Lächeln und ihre Vorfreude nur um so größer. ,,Er ist ja noch größer als die Wookies die ich hatte“ dachte sie. Also ließ sie sich von beiden ficken. Von Zeb in die Fotze und von Ezra in den Arsch. Sie ließ von den beiden eine Ladung nach dem anderen in ihr oder auf ihrem Gesicht verteilen. Sie fiel sogar wieder in alte Gewohnheiten zurück und schluckte mehrere von Ezras und Zeb´s Ladungen von denen manche Glasgroß waren.  
Und es tat so gut dachte sie. doch ihr Plan war noch nicht zu Ende: sie musste noch Hera und Kanan dazuholen.  
Doch plötzlich hörte sie ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Sie ging Richtung Cockpit, nackt und Spermagebadet. Sie blieb vor Heras Raum stehen woraus das Geräusch kam. Sie blieben stehen und lauschten. Es war eine art schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. ,,Hera“ rief Sabine und öffnete die Tür. Was sie sah konnte sie nicht glauben. Es war  
Hera die von Kanan anal genommen wurde während sie auf ihm saß. Sie sahen beide erschrocken aus während Sabine nur grinste, ihr Plan würde perfekt aufgehen. Nachdem sich Kanan und Hera von der Überraschung erholt hatten machten sie nur zu gern bei Sabines kleiner Orgie mit. Nach ein paar Stunden Blowjobs, Double Penetration und Gangbangs waren Sabine und Hera beide Spermagebadet. ,, Also daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen“ sagte Hera zu Sabine während sich die beiden wissend angrinsten.  
Dies war der Beginn eines neuen Kapitels im Leben von Sabine Wren, der größten Schlampe Mandalores


	3. Die Prinzessin schaut vorbei Teil 1

Zwei Monate später  
Sabines Orgien waren mittlerweile in der gesamten Rebellion bekannt geworden, was gewisse Leute anlockte...  
Als Sabine ihren Raum betrat hörte sie wie ihr Kommunikator piepte. Als sie den Holoprojektor aktivierte war sie überrascht als sie Prinzessin Leia Organa erblickte. ,,Prinzessin“ sagte sie erstaunt. ,, Sabine, ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen das ich morgen auf die Ghost komme.“ ,,Gibt es eine neue Mission?“ fragte Sabine hoffnungsvoll.  
,,Nein, mein Aufenthalt auf der Ghost ist persönlicher Natur.“ antwortete Leia. Als Sabine sie fragend ansah ergänzte sie:,, Ich brauche eine gewisse Art zum Entspannen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“ ,,Ich verstehe“ sagte Sabine während sie Leia vielwissend angrinste.  
Nachdem sie die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte fing sie an die Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Sie reinigte den Gemeinschaftsraum, verpasste Chopper ein, wie sie meinte, sehr nützliches Update und versammelte alle im Gemeinschaftsraum (Hera war zurzeit auf einer Mission). ,, Na Sabine willst du mal wieder ne kleine Runde Spaß haben?“ fragte der grinsende Ezra. ,,Nein Ezra, ich bin hier um meinen Plan mit euch zu besprechen.“ ,,Welcher Plan Sabine? Wir haben seit einer Woche keine Mission.“ ,, Morgen kommt die Prinzessin von Alderaan auf die Ghost um ein kleines bisschen Spaß zu haben.“ ,,Oh diese kleine Schlampe, ja? Auf ihren geilen Hintern habe ich schon beim letzten Treffen ein Auge geworfen.“ sagte Ezra. ,, Ich habe mich schon lange darauf gefreut sie mal anal durchzunehmen“ kommentierte Zeb in dessen Hose sich eine beträchtliche Beule gebildet hatte. ,,Das wirst du aber nicht Zeb!“ rief Sabine ihm wütend zu. ,,Und warum bitteschön nicht?“ fragte Zeb wütend zurück. ,, Weil sie von Alderaan stammt, die lehnen Analsex ab, aber dafür bin ich ja hier“ sagte sie. ,,Was ist denn jetzt dein Plan Sabine?“ fragte Kanan. ,,Zunächst werden sich Kanan und Zeb mir annehmen während Ezra die Prinzessin durchnimmt. Und falls das nicht reicht wird Chopper sein neues Upgrade benutzen. Alles weitere müssen wir kurzfristig entscheiden.“ Kurz bevor alle wieder in ihre Quartiere gingen sagte Sabine noch: ,, Und wenn ihr kommt, spritzt auf mich, Alderaaner mögen Sperma nicht.“ ,,Wie Schade“ murmelte Ezra zu Zeb ,, ich hätte nur zu gern ihr arrogantes Teenie Face vollgespritzt.“ ,,Dafür habt ihr ja mich!“ rief Sabine ihnen hinterher  
Na das wird ja interessant dachte sich Sabine...


	4. Die Prinzessin schaut vorbei Teil 2

Am nächsten Morgen...  
Als Sabine in die Küche kam saßen dort schon Kanan, Ezra und Zeb und genossen ihr Frühstück. Sie machte sich schnell selbst Frühstück und setzte sich zu ihnen. ,, Hier schluckt die“ sagte sie während sie drei Tabletten aus der Tasche nahm. ,,Was ist das ?“ fragte Ezra. ,, Das sind Tabletten die man nur auf dem Schwarzmarkt bekommt. Sie bewirken, dass eure Schwänze ein Stück größer werden und ihr ein dutzend mal abspritzen könnt wenn nicht öfter“ antwortete Sabine. ,, Das klingt ganz nach meinem Geschmack.“ sagte Zeb. ,,Nach meinem auch.“ sagte Sabine und zwinkerte ihnen zu:,, Jetzt macht euch für die Prinzessin fertig.“ ,,Komm Ezra ich zeig dir noch ein paar Tricks, denn die wirst du brauchen wenn du diese kleine Schlampe so richtig befriedigen willst.“ sagte Zeb.  
,,Das wird eine ziemlich geile Show.“ Ruf Kanan noch hinterher. ,Da hast. Du recht Kanan‘ dachte Sabine, Und das bringt mich auf eine Idee‘  
Gerade als Sabine mit ihre kleinen Überraschung fertig war hörte sie wie etwas an die Luftschleuse andockte. Wie erwartet stand Prinzessin Leia Organa vor ihnen als sie die Türen öffneten. Was sie nicht erwartet hatten war ihr Outfit: sie trug eine weiße hautenge Hose und eine weiße Jacke mit einem großen Ausschnitt der ihre geilen Titten in Form brachte. ,, Ich freue mich euch zu sehen meine Freunde, und wie ich sehe freut ihr euch auch mich zu sehen.“ als sich Sabine umdrehte sah sie was die Prinzessin meinte. Dort standen Zeb und Ezra, beide mit großen Beulen in der Hose. ,,Na dann Prinzessin, gönnen wir uns mal ein bisschen Spaß.“ ,,Sehr gerne Sabine.“ antwortete Leia. Als erstes begann die Prinzessin mit einem Blowjob für Ezra während Sabine sich um Kanan und Zeb kümmerte, deren Schwänze, genau wie Ezras größer als sonst waren. Schon bald merkte Ezra, dass er bald kommen würde. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, was Sabine gesagt hatte und versuchte sich irgendwie wegzudrehen, doch die Prinzessin ließ ihn nicht gehen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sein Sperma Leia ins Maul zu spritzen, welche dieses gierig schluckte. ,,Jetzt weiß ich was du daran findest dieses Zeug zu schlucken. Es ist köstlich.“ ,,Wo das herkommt gibts noch viel mehr du kleine Schlampe“ sagte Ezra und fing an sie zu Deepthroaten bis er erneut abspritzte. In der Zwischenzeit hatten auch Kanan und Zeb auf Sabines Gesicht und in ihrem Mund abgespritzt, was nicht gerade wenig war. Als nächste begann Sabine damit sich von beiden durchficken zu lassen, während Ezra seinen Schwanz an Leias Eingang positionierte. ,,Darf ich?“ fragte er. ,,Mit großem Vergnügen.“ Als er in sie eindrang merkte er, dass sie deutlich enger war als Sabine, was bei beiden lautes Stöhnen verursachte. Bald war es wieder soweit, dass er erneut abspritzen musste. ,,Ich komme“ murmelte er in Uhr Ohr ,, Dann zieh ihn raus und spritz auf Sabine.“Er tat was er ihr befohlen hatte, sehr zur Freude von Sabine die gerade die dritte Ladung von Kanan geschluckt hatte, während Zeb in ihrem Arsch abspritzte. Das ganze wiederholte sich noch einmal. Beim zweiten mal sah Leia Sabine an, wie überglücklich und befriedigt sie aussah. Da fasste sie die Entscheidung sich gegen alles zu sträuben was sie an Bäuchen gelernt hatte und rief Sabine zu:,, Könntest du mir Zeb mal ausleihen?“ ,,Natürlich Leia“ Ezra fing erneut an ihre Fotze zu ficken, während Zeb sich vor ihrem Gesicht positionierte. ,,Was willst du hier, du sollst mich gefälligst anal nehmen!“ ein großes Lächeln erschien auf Zebs Gesicht als er daran dachte, dass er es sein würde, der die berühmte Prinzessin von Alderaan anal entjungferte. Als Leia merkte wie Zeb ihre Arschbacken auseinanderschob bereitete sie sich auf das folgende vor. Doch das was folgte hatte sie so nicht erwartet, denn Zeb stieß mit aller Wucht zu und drang komplett in ihren Arsch ein. Nun gab sich Leia komplett ihren sexuellen Instinkten hin. Als Ezra ihr erneut mitteilte das er kommen würde( was schon mehr war als Zeb, der einfach in und auf ihrem Arsch abspritzte wie er wollte.) ,,na dann zieh ihn raus und steck ihn mir in den Mund, ich will doch nicht schwanger werden.“ Ezra tat was sie befahl. Nach ein paar Stunden, hatten alle dutzende male abgespritzt und Leias und Sabines Körper waren mit Sperma bedeckt. Als Ezra erneut abspritzen und seinen Schwanz rausziehen wollte hielt ihn Leia davon ab. ,, Spritz in mir ab. So tief du kannst.“ ,, Aber was ist mit dem schwanger werden?“ fragte Ezra. ,, Wenn ich von dir schwanger werde wäre ich hochglücklich.“ Das ließ sich Ezra nicht zweimal sagen und stieß noch einmal so tief rein wie er konnte und spritzte dann ab. ,,Hört mal alle her. Ich hab nur noch ein zwei Stunden zeit und die möchte ich nutzen. Sabine, könntest du mir auch noch Kanan überlassen?“ ,, In Ordnung ich werde einfach Chopper nehmen.“ ,,Also“ sagte Leia zu Kanan, Ezra und Zeb:„ Ich möchte das ihr mich ab jetzt gnadenlos durchfickt und jede Ladung erbarmungslos in mich reinspritzt.“ Zeb, Ezra und Kanan sahen sich grinsend an- darauf hatten sie gehofft. Als sie fertig waren war der Bauch der Prinzessin leicht gewölbt von all den Ladungen die Ezra und Zeb hineingespritzt hatten, ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung waren Spermaverklebt und sie lief geistig neben der Spur. Nachdem sie gegangen war kehrten alle in ihre Quartiere um sich auszuruhen. Sabine war sehr stolz auf sich, dafür dass sie endlich eine würdige Schülerin gefunden hatte, und sie direkt auf den richtigen Weg gebracht hatte damit sie eine genauso große Schlampe werden würde wie sie.  
als sie in ihrem Quartier angekommen war prüfte sie die Aufnahmen der Kameras die sie aufgestellt hatte.: , Oh ja‘  
dachte sie ,die sind auf dem Schwarzmarkt sicher sehr viel wert.‘


	5. Heras Ausbildung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera erkennt was für eine große Schlampe Sabine wirklich ist

1 Woche später...  
Sabine befriedigte sich gerade mit Chopper, den sie ein bisschen umprogrammiert hatte, als ihr die Idee kam Hera als ihre Schülerin auszubilden. Nachdem sie die zurückhaltende und brave Prinzessin Leia in eine spermasüchtige und schwanzgeile Schlampe verwandelt hatte würde sie dies jetzt mit der ernsten und sturen Hera machen. Sie musste nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit warten...  
Und der kam bald...  
Als sie drei Tage später mit Hera in einem gestohlenem Shuttle von einem Leichten imperialen Kreuzer mit einem Traktorstrahl erfasst wurde wusste sie dass das ihre Chance ist. Also holte sie schnell ihre Handschellen raus und legte sie der verdutzten Hera an. Dann nahm sie Kontakt zu dem Kreuzer auf. ,,Was wollen sie Rebellenabschaum?“ fragte der Captain. ,,Ich möchte ihnen etwas weitaus wertvolleres anbieten als unsere Ergreifung.“ ,,Und was sollte das sein?“ ,,Ich möchte ihnen anbieten, das ich sie und die Brückenbesatzung befriedige und sie mich gangbangen dürfen, und ihre Truppen währenddessen mit meiner Twilwk Sklavin machen können was sie wollen, solange sie am Leben bleibt.“ Der Captain dachte kurz darüber nach und akzeptierte dann: ,, Das scheint mir fair. Kommen sie auf die Brücke, während ich meine Soldaten auf ihr Schiff schicke. Als sie auf der Brücke ankam hatte sie mit sieben bis neun Offizieren gerechnet: es waren fünfzehn! ,,Das wird ein Spaß“ sagte sie und zog sich aus. Sie forderte sie auf es ihr nachzumachen. Als nächstes sagte sie ihnen, dass sie jedes Loch von ihr nehmen sollten und auch nicht davor zurückschrecken sollten alles in sie hineinzuspritzen mit Ausnahme in ihre Fotze. Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und legten los. Nach einer Stunde sickerte aus ihrem Arsch bereits Sperma und ihr Gesicht war davon bedeckt. Nach zwei Stunden hatte sie endlich alle geleert und begann sich wieder anzuziehen, forderte der Captain noch einmal, sie In seinem Quartier zu ficken. ,Was soll’s‘ dachte Sabine und ging mit. Nach zwanzig Minuten spürte Kamen er und Sabine, die ein gebrochen aussah zurück auf die Brücke. ,,Nun geh und erfüll deine Mission sagte der Captain ,,Ich freue mich schon aufs nächste Mal!“ Sabine stürmte schnell richtung Hangar. Dort fand sie Hera auf dem Boden in einer Pfütze aus Sperma. Es war überall auf ihr: Auf ihrem Kopf, ihren Titten und ihrem Arsch. Es lief auch aus ihrem Arsch und ihrer Fotze, die beide beträchtlich gedehnt waren. Sabine trug Hera aufs Schiff und holte ein Gerät um das Sperma mitzunehmen. Nachdem sie im Hyperraum ware begann Sabine das Sperma von Heras Körper zu lecken. ,Köstlich! So viele verschiedene Männer‘ dachte Sabine. Als Hera wieder zu sich kam stammelte sie nur wirres Zeug, was sich auch später nicht änderte. Sabine erkannte, dass sie Hera gebrochen hatte. Sie begann zu grinsen. Das war der erste Schritt ihrer neuen Schülerin gewesen....


	6. Heras Sicht

.

"Bitte lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!", rief Hera, als sie ein paar Schritte zurück ging, während die Sturmtruppen zu ihr vorrücken. „Ruhig du Schlampe, wir habe viel von deiner Art geknallt und sie alle liebten es." Der Anführe signalisiert durch sein Grinsen ihre Beine zu halten und sie in eine Doggy-Stil-Position zu bringen, damit ihr fetter grüner Arsch herausragt, und sie bereit ist gefickt werden.

"Bitte, tun Sie das nicht! Ich will das nicht! Ich will nicht, dass ihr mich fi-!" Hera verstummt, als die anderen drei Stormtrooper ihre Hosen öffnen und ihre massiven weißen Schwänze sichtbar werden . Wer hätte gedacht, dass Stormtrooper so massive Schwänze hatten.

"Oooh, Uh Ooh mein-." Hera stottert, als sie sich fühlt, wie sie geil wird als sie auf ihre riesigen Schwänze starrt. "Es ist so unfair, dass ihr Imperialen alle massive Schwänze habt." Hera stöhnt, während sie ihre Lippen leckt.

"Wir haben die besten Werkzeuge, um Rebellenabschaum zu ficken." Ein Trooper lachte, als sich zwei Soldaten hinter Hera gingen , während der dritte vor ihrem Mund stehen bleibt.

"Hah schaut auf ihre Muschi, sie tropft im Grunde mit Säften!" Ein Stormtrooper lachte, als er ihren grünen Bubble-Butt verprügelt.

"Bitte, nur... fuc- fick mich nicht."

Hera merkt wie ihre Entschlossenheit schnell bricht, als sie spürt, wie ihre Säfte ihren Arsch herunterlaufen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Schlampe, bald wirst du um Schwänze betteln, wie alle anderen Twi'leks." Der Trooper hinter ihr grinsen, bevor er plötzlich seinen harten Schwanz, tief in Heras Muschi stößt.

"Aaahhhhh fuck, bitte hör auf! Es fühlt sich so gut an!" Hera quietscht, als der Stormtrooper beginnt, sie zu ficken. "Kommt auf Jungs, kommt schon." Er schreit, während er die geile Twi'lek fickt.

"Oooohhh fuck! Du bist so tief in meiner Fotze. Es fühlt sich so gut an!" Hera stöhnt laut, als sie sich vorwärts und zurück bewegt, ihre großen grünen Titten hüpfen, während sie gefickt wird.

"Bitte hör auf! Du wirst mich dazu bringen, dass ich k- ! Ahhhhh kriifffff, ich komme!"" Hera quietscht, während sie schnell auf den fetten Schwanz des Stormtroopers spritzt. Sie fühlt, dass ihr Geist wieder bricht, alles an was sie denken kann, sind angenehm imperiale Schwänze.

"Kommt auf Jungs, fickt meinen Mund und engen Arsch mit euren massiven imperialen Schwänzen." Hera bettelte, Während Sperma aus ihrem Mund tropft. Der Stormtrooper vor ihr gehorcht eifrig, als er seine Schwanz tief In Heras Hals schiebt, während der andere seinen Schwanz in ihr enges grünes Arschloch rammt.

"Fuck, so fucking gut, Ich liebe stormtrooper Schwänze." Hera stöhnte mit dem Schwanz in ihrem Mund als ihr eine Idee kommt: "Jungs macht meine Arme los und holt eure harten Schwänze heraus, ich wichse sie für euch." Stöhnt Hera zu den beiden verbliebenen Soldaten, die danebenstanden, die sehr eifrig waren sie loszumachen und ihre Schwänze herauszuholen.

Hera wickelte eifrig jede ihrer Hände um ihre dicken Schwänze und schub ihre Hände auf und ab, während die anderen Soldaten ihre Pussy, ihren Arsch und ihren Mund fickten, während sie quietschte und stöhnte wie die schlampige Twilek, die sie innerlich schon immer war.

"Fuck Ich komme!" Der Trooper grinste, als er sich in Heras Kehle schiebt, während sie quietscht und eifrig sein heißes dickes Sperma hineinspritzt, während ihr Arsch und ihre Muschi weiter von den riesen Schwänze gefickt werden

Die Stormtrooper hört schließlich auf, ihre Kehle hinapzuspritzen und zieht sich aus dem Mund, während sie tief einatmet.

Ich liebe es, imperiale Schwänze in meinem Arsch, Muschi und Mund! Ich bin so eine geile twi'lek Schlampe! Bitte kommt tief in mir und füllt mich mit Sperma!" Hera quietscht laut.

Fuck! Hier kommt es Schlampe!"" Ein Stormtrooper schreit, als er Ladung nach Ladung aus frischem Sperma in Heras Arsch feuert, ihn vollständig überflutet und Tonnen davon aus dem engen Loch auslaufen lässt. Der Stormtrooper hält seinen Schwanz in ihr enges Loch, bis jedes Stück seines Samens erschossen wurde und sein Schwanz sich schlaff wird, bevor er ihn herauszieht und den großen Fluss Sperma missbrauchte Arschloch das twi'leks verlassen lässt.

"Oooohhh fuck! Mein Arschloch fühlt sich so gut gefüllt mit Stormtrooper Sperma!" Hera quietscht genauso als der in ihrer Muschi auch kommt und beginnt, ihren Mutterleib mit seinem dicken heißen Sperma zu überfluten.

"Arrrgggg fuck ! Füll mich ab! Ich bin nichts anderes als ein imperialer Cumbucket! Hera quietscht, während sie sich mit dem Gefühl anfreundet, mit Stormtrooper-Cum gefüllt zu sein.

Plötzlich kommen die beiden Schwänze, die Hera die ganze Zeit wichst Hera, und ergießen sich über Heras Gesicht . "Ja! Bedeckt mein Gesicht mit eurem heißen klebrigen Sperma! Ich liebe imperiale Schwänze so sehr! Ich liebe ihr Sperma, es schmeckt so gut!" Hera stöhnt, während ihr Gesicht weiß mit Sperma bemalt ist, und schließlich alle Soldaten befriedigt sind.


	7. Sabine und der Captain im Quartier

Als sie im Quartier ankamen legte er ihr überrschend Handschellen an. ,,Jetzt werde ich dir ersteinmal geben was du willst und vielleicht übergebe ich dich danach noch Thrawn.“

"Bitte nicht, ich werde alles tun, was du willst!" fleht Sabine, als sie spürt, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen hart werden, während der Mann mit ihren Titten spielt.  
"Du verfehlst den Punkt Schatz, du wirst sowieso alles tun, was ich will." Er brummt, bevor er ihren Titten einen Klaps gibt und zur Seite geht und eine Spritze von einem Beistelltisch schnappt, der mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt ist.  
"Dies hier ist eine kleine Droge, die das Imperium geschaffen hat, es macht Gefangene, vor allem die weiblichen, ein bisschen mehr...“Der Mann lacht, als er zu Sabine hinübergeht.  
"Bitte! Nicht ich werde... Ich erzähle dir alles, was du willst!" Sabine weint, als sie versucht, ihre Arme zu bewegen, damit der Mann es ihr nicht injizieren kann, aber er hält einfach ihren Arm fest fest und positioniert die Nadel an ihrer Schulter. "Babe, es gibt nichts, was du weißt, was wir noch nicht wissen." Er lacht, bevor er die Nadel in ihre Schulter drückt und die Flüssigkeit herunterdrückt, Sabine stöhnt und wimmert, als sie spürt, wie der Inhalt der Spritze in ihren Körper gelangt.  
"Es dauert nicht mehr lange schatz." Der Mann brummt, als er beginnt, sich vor dem wimmernden und zitternden Mädchen auszuziehen.  
Sabine stöhnt leise, während ihr Herz eine Million Mal pro Minute schlägt, sie spürt, wie ihr Körper reichlich zu schwitzen beginnt und ihre Atmung zu steigen beginnt.  
"Mhmmm Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis du um meinen Schwanz bettelst, um deine enge kleine Rebellen-Muschi zu ficken." Sabine stöhnt und wimmert über seine dominanten Worte, während sie spürt, wie ihre Muschi feucht wird.  
"Fuck! Ich kann deine feuchte Fotze von hier drüben riechen! Ihr Rebellen-Schlampen seid alle gleich, ihr gebt vor Führer zu sein, während ihr wirklich auf die Knie rutschen wollt und jeden Tag einen großen fetten Schwanz lutschen wollt!" Ruft der Mann, als er aus sein Hemd auszieht.  
"Mhmmmm... Ja." Sabine stöhnt leise und hofft, dass der Mann ihren Zungenschlag nicht hört.  
Sein Lächeln wird viel größer, als er sieht wie feucht sie ist, und was an ihren Beinen heruntertropft.  
"Nur zu du kleine Schlampe." Sagt der Mann, als er schließlich seine Hose herunterzieht, und entblößt Sabines Augen seinen riesigen fetten fleischigen weißen Schwanz, während der Mann Sabine belächelt.  
"Oh Fuck! Er ist so verdammt groß!" Sabine stöhnt laut, unfähig, sich selbst zu kontrollieren während ihr Mund zu tropfen beginnt, als sie eifrig auf den massiven Schwanz des Captains schaut, ihre Hüften leicht in die Luft hebt, während ihre Muschi danach verlangt, ausgefülltt zu werden.  
"Haha, schau dich an! Ich habe dich noch nicht einmal berührt und du bist schon komplett feucht!" Der Mann lacht, als er zu Sabine geht und ihre Fotze ein wenig streichelt, was sie zum Stöhnen und Erröten bringt.  
Dann greift er nach ihren Fesseln. "Du benimmst dich besser oder du gehst direkt zurück auf diesen Tisch." Sagt der Mann, als er die Seile um Sabines Handgelenke aufschnürt, und Hält sie gegen den Tisch.  
Als Sabine frei ist , rutscht sie schnell den Tisch hinunter und landet auf den Knien unten auf dem Boden, als sie aufblickt, steht sie nun plötzlich den Menschen gegenüber, die sich erektorten, während sein Geruch schnell ihre Sinne überwältigt. "Oh Fuck! Dein Schwanz riecht so verdammt gut!" Sabine stöhnt laut auf. Der Mann lacht über die Teenie-Rebellin, bevor er fröhlich seinen harten Schwanz über Sabines glattes Gesicht reibt. Das Mädchen stöhnt nur, als sie spürt, wie sein heißer Schwanz über ihre Augen, Nase und Mund reibt. Sie entwickelt plötzlich den Drang, seinen Schwanz zu lutschen und anzubeten wie nie zuvor.  
Bevor Sabine sich ihm unterwerfen kann, reibt der Mann seinen Schwanz an ihren Lippen entlang, bevor er ihn in ihren Mund drückt. Sabines Lippen öffnen sich eifrig um seinen Schwanz zu Lutschen. Sabine stöhnt laut auf, als sie anfängt, auf seinem Schwanz zu saugen.  
"Aaahh fuck! Das ist es du Schlampe, lutsch meinen imperialen Schwanz du verräterischer Rebellen Abschaum!"" Der Mann grinst, als er beginnt, seinen Schwanz in ihren willigen Mund zu stoßen.  
"Ahhh fuck! Nicht so hart!" Sabine stöhnt, als er seinen Schwanz weiter in ihren Mund schiebt. "Oooh Scheiße! Du solltest besser den ganzen in Rein bekommen, oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass deine Rebellenfreunde sterben!" Ruft der Mann aus. während seine Hände auf Sabines Kopf gleiten. "Glllaaaa... Gllluuurrrppp! So geil! Fuck! Warum müssen imperiale Schwänze so gut schmecken!" Grummelt Sabine, als sie es schafft den ganzen in ihren Mund zu bekommen, sodass seinen Schwanz sie knebelt.  
"Fuck! Uggghhh! Ich wusste, dass du es machen kannst! Du Rebellen-Schlampe!" Der Mann grinst, als seine großen Bälle gegen Sabines Kinn schlagen, während er ihren Mund wie eine Muschi fickt. "Und dein Mund fühlt sich erstaunlich an! Wie eine Muschi!" Der Mann lacht, als er seinen Schwanz in den Mund in ihren Mund stöhnt, wodurch Sabine gelegentlich stöhnt und laut nach Luft schnappt.  
Irgendwann zieht er seinen Schwanz aus dem Mund. Sabine kann gegen den enttäuschten Blick, der auf ihrem Gesicht erscheint, nichts tun, aber schämt sich, wie schnell sie gefallen ist.  
Der Mann lächelt Sabine an, sein mit Speichel bedeckter Schwanz glänzt, während Sabine leise stöhnt.  
"Mmmhmmm bitte... Stop... oh fuck! Fick mich!" Sie stöhnt, ihre Wünsche kollidieren heftig mit ihrer Moral, während sie um die Vorherrschaft kämpft.  
Der Mann packt sie dann am Kinn und blickt tief in ihre trübe Lust gefüllte Augen. "Hör zu ich tue nichts mehr, bis du akzeptierst, wer du wirklich bist. Du bist nur eine schlampige kleine Rebellhure, die verzweifelt kontrolliert werden will und sich in eine imperiale Cumbucket- und Zuchthure verwandelt werden will!" Der Mann lacht, während seine Worte bis zur Seele von Sabine durchdringen Sabine. "N-n...... Ich bin... ein R-rebell und ein ... Ich kämpfe gegen das Imperium." Schafft Sabine zu sagen, während sie darum kämpft, dass ihre Hände nicht zu ihrer geilen Fotze nach unten gleiten, um sich zu fingern, während sie dem Captain direkt in die Augen starrt. Der Mann grinst nur breit, als wisse er die ultimative Wahrheit. Dann lehnt er sich nach vorne und legt seine Lippen gegen Sabines Ohr. "Es gibt keine Droge, die Frauen mit unkontrollierbarer Lust erfüllt." Er lacht, als Sabines Herz fällt, während ihr Geist sich dreht, und sieht wie sie in der Warheit versinkt... sie hat sich aus freien Wille ihm hingegeben.  
Der Mann wartet nur, und schaut zu wie Sabine die Punkte verbindet und zum Abschluss kommt.  
"Jetzt beug dich nach vorne und spreiz diesen fetten Rebellen Arsch!" Der Mann sieht , wie Sabine Geist bricht, als sie ihrem wahren Wunsch nachgibt, ein kontrolliertgeiler, enger imperialer Cumbucket zu sein. Der wahre Grund, warum sie sich der Rebellion angeschlossen hatte, war, dass jemand sie endlich kontrollierte und ihr Befehle gibt. Jetzt aber hat sie jemanden gefunden, der stärker ist und das Bedürfnis, zu gehorchen überwältigt sie.  
"Oooooohhhh fuck! Ja! Fick meine enge teene Pussy und füll meine Fotze mit deinem geilem imperialen Sperma!"" Sabine greift an ihren Arsch und breitet ihre festen Arschbacken aus um ihre durchnässte Muschi und ihr enges Arschloch zu entblößen. "Ahhhhhhh! Bitte fick mich mit deinem imperialen Schwanz!" Sie stöhnt, während sie ihn Flehend ansieht.  
Der Mann geht hinter Sabine und schlägt ihr auf den dicken Arsch, was Sabine in angenehmen Schmerzen kichern lässt. "Natürlich du Rebellen-Hure!" Der Mann grinst, als er seine Hände fest auf ihren Arsch legt. Sabine zitterte von seiner Berührung. Sie erhob sich und stieß ihre Rückseite gegen seinen Nabel schlug und ihre Hüften durch ihren instinktiven Drang gegen seine. Ihre Muschi war nass und ihre Brustwarzen waren hart wie Felsen. "Ugghhh Ich halt es nicht mehr aus! Bitte ficken meine Muschi mit Ihrem massiven imperialen Schwanz! Ertränken Sie meine Muschi mit Ihrem heißen Stormtrooper Sperma und machen schwänger mich mit deinem imperialen Baby"" Sabine schrie so plötzlich in Freude, als sie fühlt, dass der Männerschwanz in ihre durchtränkte Fotze vordringt. Sein Schaft war dick und starr, und sie war einen Hauch davon entfachte in eine neue Welle der Ekstase zu verfallen. Sie erkannte, das sie und ihr ganzer Körper nutzlos ist,außer zum geficken werden, und das Vergnügen desjenigen zu maximieren, der sie fickt.  
"Ugghhhhh Fuck! Oooohhhh... Das ist der beste Sex, den ich je hatte! Aaaahhh nicht aufhören! Mach mich zu einer schlampigen imperialen Hure! Ich werde deine Brutschlampe sein, dein Cum-Dump! Hör einfach nicht auf, mich zu ficken!" Schreit Sabine. Sie schwelgte in der Erfahrung seines Körpers, und seines großen, fetten Schwanzes. Es reaming ihr Inneres, und ihr Arsch schlug donnernd seinen Nabel, klatschte und zitterte, als sie ihren Körper hin und her schleuderte. Sie war süchtig nach seinem imperialen Schwanz, süchtig nach der Unterwerfung durch ihren größten Feindes, fühlte jeden Zentimeter davon gegen ihre Vaginalwände schleifen, und sie zitterte krampfhaft als der Moment der Befreiung sich näherte.  
"Fuck! Ich wusste, dass du eine riesige Schlampe bist! Genau wie dein twi'lek-Freundin" Der Mann grinst, als er seinen Schwanz in sie bohrt und ohne Gnade seinen Schwanz in ihre Fotze rammt, während Sabine sabbert, als sie sich vorstellt wie Hera gerade gegangbangt wird. Er fickte sie wund, und verwandelt die einst starke und unabhängige Rebellin und Mandalorianerin in eine, seinen Schwanz liebende Hure.  
Sie versuchte alles, was sie tun konnte, um ihren Verstand nicht zu verlieren. Er zerstörte sie mit seinem Schwanz, und sie wollte es mehr und mehr, um sich besser und besser zu fühlen. Sie wollte die Extreme der Leere der Zufriedenheit spüren. Er hämmerte in sie, schlug sie und mit jedem Stoß fühlt Sabine ihren Geist ein Stück weiter brechen.  
"Aaahhh... Fuck!! Ich komme du Schlampe! Bitte mich darum deine schlampige Fotze mit meinem heißen imperialen Sperma zu füllen!" Der Mann stöhnt, als er Sabines Teene- Brüste greift.  
"Fuuuuccckk! Uugghhhh cum tief in meiner fruchtbaren teen Cunt! Füllen Sie meine Muschi mit Ihrem heißen dicken imperialen Sperma! Ich will dich so schlecht in mir cum fühlen.“ ,,IN MIR! SCHWÄNGER MICH MIT DEINEM BABY! ICH TUE ALLES WAS DU WILLST! ICH VERRATE MEINE FREUNDE, SAGE, WO REBELLENBASIS IST! DU MUST MICH NUR SCHWÄNGERN! Sabine schreit, als sie spürt wie er kommt. "FUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK! ES IST SOOOOO GUUUTT! ICH WERDE FÜR IMMER EINE IMPERIALE HURE SEIN!" Sabine schreit, als er Ladung um Ladung von seinem heißem dickem Sperma in ihre fruchtbare Teenie-Pussy pumpt. So viel, dass ihr Bauch anfängt sich aufzublähen, während sie stöhnt und sein Schwanz langsam erschlafft.  
,,Ich werde dich mit Vergnügen zu meinem persönlichen cumbucket machen, doch dafür musst du eine Sache für mich tun!“ „Was? Ich tue alles dafür“ „Du musst mir 4 große Rebellinen bringen die so große Schlampen sind wie du!“ „Ich werde das mit Vergnügen tun, das wird ein Spaß!“ Nachdem das Shuttle in den Hyperraum gesprungen war dachte er immer noch an sie:, Da hast du recht, das wird ein Spaß“


	8. Das große Finale

Nach 2 Monaten hatte Sabine endlich alle versammelt: Hera,die seit dem imperiales Kreuzer noch schwanzgeiler war als sie; Ashoke, die schon von den Klonen regelmäßige vergewaltigt worden war und natürlich ihre erste Schülerin Leia Organa, die sich seit ihrem letzten Treffen täglich mit dutzenden Schwänzen vergnügte und jeden Tropfen ihres Sperma trank. Als letzte benötigte Hure hatte sie die sture und aufrechte Mon Mothma. Sie hatte ihr erzählt sie alle würden auf eine geheime Mission gehen.

Mon Mothma war allerdings sehr überrascht als sie aus dem hyperraum kamen und auf einem Imperialen Kreuzer landeten. Dann öffnete Sabine einen Kanal:,, Hier ist Sabine, ich habe hier was du wolltest 3 der größten Schlampen der Rebellion und eine die ihr brechen könnt.“ Nun wurde es Mon klar, allerdings viel zu spät. ,, Ohhh danke Sabine, ich hatte schon lange kein imperiales Sperma meh!“ sagte Leia und leckte sich die Lippen. Mon versuchte zu den Rettungskapseln zu kommen doch plötzlich spürte sie einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf

Mon Mothma stöhnt leise, als sie langsam die Augen öffnet, ihre Lippen zittern leicht, als sie beginnt, ihre Sinne wiederzugewinnen. "Oh Scheiße!" Rief sie laut aus, als sie merkte, dass sie völlig nackt in einer imperialen Zelle ist.  
Sie steht langsam auf und schaut sich in der kleinen Zelle um, als sie beginnt, sich an das zu erinnern, was vor kurzem passiert ist. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sabine uns verraten hat. Plötzlich öffnet sich ihre Zellentür und eine Person wird hineingeworfen und stößt grob an Mon Mothma, und schlägt sie um, als die Person auf sie fällt. "Argghh, raus aus- Warte! Hera bist, dass du?" Schreit Mon Mothma, als sie es schafft, die twi'lek von sich zu schieben. Hera scheint sie zunächst nicht zu hören und setzt sich an die Wand: "Fuck! Ich brauchen mehr Stormtrooper Schwänze, um meine schlampige Fotze zu füllen!" Hera stöhnt, als ihre grünen Finger schnell nach unten zu ihre Sperma gefüllten Muschi gleiten.  
Mon Mothma, in dem Schock erstarrt, braucht einen Moment, um ihren gebrochenen General zu erkennen, bevor sie sich wieder zu Wort meldet. "Hera, halt! Ich bin es, Mon!" ruft sie, als sie zu dem twi'lek hinübergeht, der es schafft sie mit leeren Augen anzuschauen, bevor ein Funke der Anerkennung losgeht. "Mhmm Mon? Bist das wirklich du?" Hera, immer noch langsam ihre hungrige Muschi fingernd, starrt verwirrt auf Mon Mothma .  
"Ja! Ich bin es!", jubelt Mon Mothma, als sie versucht, zu Hera durchzukommen.  
"Was machst du hier?" flüstert Hera, die für eine kurze Sekunde wie ihr altes Ich handelte ,bevor sie einen weiteren Finger zu ihrer Muschi steckt und laut stöhnt. "Haben Sie sich auch den leckeren imperialen Schwänzen unterworfen?" Hera stöhnt, als sie ihre Lippen hungrig leckt.  
mon Mothma spürt, wie ihre Pussy dröhnt, während ihr gebrochener General über imperiale Schwänze schwärmt, aber schafft es, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. "Nein! Ich wurde K.O. geschlagen und hier aufgewacht!" flüstert Mon Mothma, ihre Augen beginnen auf Heras grünen Sperma bedeckten Brüsten zu verweilen. Sie sehen so heiß aus mit Stormtrooper Sperma bedeckt. „Wir müssen fliehen!“  
"Fliehen!", ruft Hera schockiert. ""Ich werde nicht fliehen!" Sagt Hera, als ihre andere Hand bis zur Brust gleitet und beginnt, eine ihrer grünen Brustwarzen zu verdrehen. "Ich bin genau da, und genau die, die ich sein will. Eine dumme Bimbo-Schlampe für imperiale Schwänze!" sagt Hera fröhlich, während sie ihre ganze Faust in ihre Fotze gleitet.  
"A-aber... Was ist mit Kanan und Ezra und dem Rest des Rebellenallianz... die,die sie dich brauchen." wimmert Mon Mothma und versucht, sich nicht darauf einzulassen, wie glücklich Hera ist, eine sinnlose Hure für das Imperium zu sein, und kämpft darum, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie sie sich ihr anschließen kann.  
""Arrgggg die sind mir egal!" Hera stöhnt laut, während sie mit der Faust brummt. "Kanan hatte so einen kleinen Schwanz und ich hasste es, ein Führer für die Allianz zu sein! Es war scheiße! So viel Arbeit und die ganze Zeit sehnte ich mich nach Unterwerfung. Ich bin ich ein Twi'lek! Wir alle sehnen uns nach Unterwerfung!", ärgert sich Hera. "Oh fuck! Ich komme!" schreit Hera. Während sie über ihre grüne Faust spritzt, taumelt sie wie verrückt umher. Mon Mothma vergießt eine einsame Träne für ihren verlorenen General. "Nun, ich werde einen Weg finden, uns aus ihr herauszubekommen." sagt Mon Mothma, aber sobald die Worte ihren Mund verließen, fand sie sich von Hera an die Wand gehalten. Ihre Brüste berührten sich während Hera Mon Mothma fest an Ort und Stelle hält.  
"Das willst du nicht machen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht willst." Schnurrt Hera, während sie ihre Lippen leckt.  
"Argggh! Geh von mir Hera!" schreit Mon Mothma, während sie versucht zu kämpfen, findet aber heraus, dass Hera einen ungewöhnlich starken Halt hat.  
"Ich weiß, dass du dich auch nach Unterwerfung sehnst Mon, Ich weiß doch wie du Ezra ansiehst." Hera kichert, als sie ihr Knie leicht hebt und beginnt, es gegen Mon‘s feuchte Muschi zu reiben. "Das ist nicht wahr" Mon stöhnt, während ihre Brustwarzen hart werden. "Ich kenne deinen Lügen, ich kann immer noch sein getrocknetes Sperma auf dir schmecken. Ich weiß wie er schmeckt." Hera lächelt, als sie sich beugt und an Mon‘s Hals saugt, was die Rebellenführerin laut stöhnen lässt. "Es ist nur... Ich soll eine starke Anführerin sein. Ich soll mich nicht dem Imperium unterwerfen." flüstert Mon und benutzt wankelmütige Ausreden als ihre letzte Verteidigung, um ihren Wunsch zu unterdrücken, sich von imperialen Schwänzen luftdicht gemacht zu werden.  
Bevor Hera antworten kann, öffnet sich die Zellentür und vier Stormtrooper treten ein: "Ihr zwei kommt mit uns." fordert einer von ihnen . Doch bevor sie Hera und Mon packen können, geht der grüne Twi'lek schnell auf die Knie. "Bitte fickt unsere schlampigen engen Pussys mit euren massiven imperialen Schwänzen!" schreit Hera, während Speichel ihr Kinn hinunterläuft und streicht mit ihren Händen entlang der Schrittrüstung eines der Soldaten, verzweifelt nach ihren großen Schwänzen.  
"Du machst uns hier keine Befehle du Hure!" Der Trooper grinst, als er Hera auf dem Boden schlägt, die nur leicht schreit, bevor sie aufsteht und ihn mit anbetenden Augen anstarrt.  
„Also, was sagt ihr Jungs, verdienen diese beiden einen guten Fick?“ Der Trooper schaut zu den anderen, während Hera eifrig mit dem Kopf nickt und ihre Zunge aus ihrem Mund hängt.  
"Bitte! Bringt uns einfach dorthin, wo wir hin müssen!", ruft Mon, die sich nicht den imperialen Soldaten unterwerfen will, weil sie Angst hat, dass sie nicht mehr aufhören kann ihr Schwänze zu lutschen.  
Die Stormtrooper lachen nur über ihre schwachen Bemühungen und beginnen, ihre Rüstung auszuziehen. Hera fingert derweil eifrig ihre enge Muschi in Erwartung, während sie wie eine Hure stöhnt.  
"Bitte beeilt euch, ich brauche eure Schwänze so hart!" Stöhnt Hera.  
Alle Stormtroopersind sind jetzt nackt, ihre riesigen imperialen Schwänze ragen heraus, während sie zu den beiden Rebellinen gehen. Mon Mothma konnte nicht anders, als auf ihre Schwänze zu starren. Plötzlich findet sie ihre Lippen trockener als Tatooine, kann fühlen, ihre Pussy tropft, und wie lecker ihrer Schwänze riechen .  
Neben ihr quietscht Hera vor purer Freude, als ein Stormtrooper seinen dicken weißen Schwanz vor ihrem Mund positioniert, während sie seinen Stormtrooper Schwanz anbetet, während der zweite Stormtrooper hinter ihr steht und ihren fetten grünen Arsch verprügelt, was sie zum Quietschen bringt, bevor er mit seinem Schwanz ihre Twi'lek-Muschi zertrümmert.  
"Oh Ja! Fickt meine schlampige Fotze mit euren großen fetten stormtrooper schwänzen!" schreit Hera, als sie tief den Schwanz in ihrem Mund nimmt.  
Mon schaut in Schrecken und verborgener Lust zu, als die beiden anderen Sturmtruppen sich ihr nähern. "Du benimmst dich besser, oder der Twi'lek wird sterben." Sie lachten, als Mon Mothma mit einem wütenden Schein kniet, während einer der Stormtrooper seinen Schwanz an ihren Lippen reibt.  
Der Stormtrooper zieht Mon Mothma auf sich zu,während sein dicker fleischiger Schwanz in ihren Mund gleitet.  
Er stöhnt laut, als er beginnt, in den Mund der Rebellen-Anführerin zu stoßen, die nichts anders kann, als langsam ihre Zunge um seinen Schwanz zu wickeln und schändlicherweise den Geschmack seiner salzigen Pre-Cum zu genießen.  
"Damm dein Mund ist so eng, er ist vielleicht sogar enger als dein schlampige twi'lek General!" Der Stormtrooper grinst, als er Mons Schädel fickt .  
Ein wütendes Stirnrunzeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht, als der Stormtrooper Hera erwähnt. Mon versucht angepisst zu bleiben, aber es fällt ihm schwer, da der dicke Schwanz der Stormtroopers ihren Mund zerfickt.  
Der Stormtrooper lacht nur, als er ihren Hals fickt. "Du dumme Hure versuchst, so stark aussehen, während du meinen Schwanz lutschst! Hahaha! Schau weiter so, es turnt mich an!"  
Der Stormtrooper fickte die wütende Anführerin weiter. Seine Geschwindigkeit erhöhte sich. Schließlich konnte er nicht lange durchhalten.  
"Ich komme du Schlampe!" Der Stormtrooper stöhnte. "Stell sicher, dass du jedes letzte Stück meines Samens trinkst du Hure!"  
Mit einem Schrei purer Ekstase kam er. Der Stormtrooper stößt sich ganz in sie. Die massive Mengen von klebrigen Sperma, die in ihre Kehle gefeuert wurden, ließen sie nicht atmen.  
Mon Mothma quietschte als Ladung um Ladung von heißem Sperma durch ihre Kehle in ihren Bauch schießt. "Nimm mein Sperma, du Rebellin !" schreit der Sturmtruppler, als er ihn schließlich herauszieht und seine letzten Salve auf Mons Gesicht schießt, wodurch Sie mit seinem Moschusduft bedeckt ist.  
Während Mon Mothma mit einer Ladung bedeckt ist, hat Hera bereits fünf davon abgekommen. Manche in der Muschi und manche in den Arsch. "Hört nicht auf, mich zu ficken! Ich bin für immer süchtig nach imperialen Schwänzen! Schwängert mich und macht mich zu eurem Cumbucket!" gurrt Hera laut, während ihre Augen in ihren Kopf zurückrollen.  
"Zeit, diese enge Muschi zu dehnen." Der Stormtrooper geht auf Mon Mothma zu, drückt sie auf Hände und Knie, so dass ihr perky Arsch in die Höhe steht, und reibt seinen dicken Schwanz an ihrem nassen Schlitz, was sie laut stöhnen lässt.  
Der Stormtrooper positioniert dann seinen massiven Schwanz an Mon Mothmas Muschi.  
"Nein!", flehte sie. "Bitte nicht! "Sie kämpft hart gegen ihn, kann sich aber nicht befreien.  
"So mag ich es. Bettel weiter! Das macht mich nur geiler!" Dann schob sich der Stormtrooper nach innen.  
Sie fühlte wie ihre Pussy weit von seinem fetten Schwanz gedehnt wird, der in sie eindrang. Sie bettelte weiter. "Stopp! Zieh ihn raus! Nein! Hört auf!" Sie stöhnt.  
Der Sturmtruppler ignorierte Mon Mothmas Wehklagen, als er jeden Zentimeter seines riesigen Schwanzes tief in sie schob.  
"Verdammt! Deine Fotze ist extrem eng!", stöhnte der Stormtrooper vor Vergnügen.  
"Stopp! Zieh ihn bitte raus!" Sie weint.  
"Halt die Klappe!"sagt der andere Stormtrooper. "Du fängst an, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen! Haltet sie fest!" Ein anderer Stormtrooper stand auf und legte seine Knie auf ihr Gesicht und drückte seinen Schwanz in den Mund der Anführerin.  
Mon Mothma hatte jetzt zwei riesige Schwänze in sich. Der eine tief in ihrer Muschi, der andere drückte ihr die Luft ab.  
,, Du hast recht!“ sagte der Stormtrooper. "Ihre Kehle ist verdammt eng!"  
Der Stormtrooper grunzte, als er jeden Zentimeter seines riesigen Schwanzes tief in Mons Kehle schob. Als Mon Mothma fühlte, wie der massive Schwanz ihre Muschi verlässt, jammert sie kurz über den plötzlichen Verlust, aber fühlt dann sie, dass es wieder hereinschlug. Sie schrie, als der Schwanz in ihre tiefsten Bereiche gehämmert wurde. Dann spürte sie, wie der Stormtrooper den Vorgang immer wieder wiederholte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich in ihren Mutterleib stieß, ließ sie in einem seltsamen Gefühl der Freude erzittern.  
Der andere Sturmtruppler hämmerte auch so tief es ging in ihren Mund. Obwohl der Schwanz nicht so groß war wie der des andern Stormtroopers, konnte Mon Mothma trotzdem spüren, wie das große Ding ihre Kehle dehnte.  
"Oh fuck!" rief der Stormtrooper. "Ich glaube, dass ich nicht allzu lange durchhalten werde! Ich komme gleich! Stell sicher, dass du jedes bisschen von meinem Sperma trinkst!"  
Mon Mothmas Augen weiteten sich, als sie spürte, wie der Stormtrooper eine Spermaflut direkt in ihrer Kehle entfesselte. Sabine erstickte fast, als sie versuchte, jedes bisschen seines Sperma zu trinken, das er in ihren Hals feuerte. Und wie beim letzten Mal wurde ihre Luftzufuhr von seiner Taille abgeschnitten während sie verzweifelt versuchte Sauerstoff zu bekommen.  
Der andere Stormtrooper stöhnte, als Mon Mothmas Muschi wegen der verzweifelten Bewegungen der Rebellen-Anführerin um seinen dicken Schwanz zitterte. Er erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit mit der er in ihren Schoß hämmerte.  
Der andere Stormtrooper zog sich zurück, nachdem er sich entladen hatte. Sabine achtete darauf, jedes Stück seines Spermas zu schlucken, bevor sie tiefe Luftzüge nahm.  
Sabine spritzte auf dem Boden und stöhnte als er noch schneller in ihre Fotze hämmerte. Sie spürte, wie etwas in ihr wuchs. Etwas, das sie nicht zugeben wollte. Vergnügen.  
Sein Schwanz schlug hart an Mon's Gebärmuttereingang.  
Sie konnte nicht mehr viel nehmen. Ihr Körper zitterte und zitterte, als sie kam. Ihre Fotze zog sich um den massiven Schwanz des Stormtroopers zusammen. Es war bei weitem der beste Orgasmus, den sie je hatte, noch besser als die die sie hatte, wenn Ezra sie fickte.  
,, Kommt sie? ruft der Stormtrooper.  
"Schon?" sagte ein anderer.  
"Sie ist so eine große Schlampe! Nicht einmal dieser Twi'lek kam so schnell, als wir sie vergewaltigten!" sagte einer der anderen, dessen Schwanz gerade in Hera's Mund steckte.  
Von Mothma fühlte sich gedemütigt, als sie mit dem großen Schwanz in ihr kam.  
Der Stormtrooper konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, als ihre unglaublich enge Muschi um seinen Schwanz zusammenzog "Ahhhhh fuck! Fuck du Rebellen-Schlampe!" sagte er.  
Mon Mothma stöhnt und schreit in Verlegenheit und Freude, als sie immer wieder auf dem Sturmtruppenschwanz kommt, ihr Geist langsam an dem erstaunlichen Vergnügen bricht. "Fuck! Ich komme! Nimm alles, als die Schlampe die du bist!", brüllte der Stormtrooper. "Werd Schwanger, du dreckige kleine Hure!"  
Als der Sturmtruppler kam, feuerte er große Mengen der klebrigen Substanz direkt in ihrem Schoß ab. Er überschwemmte ihre Babykammer schnell mit seinem dicken Samen. Er feuerte noch mehrere weitere Spermaschüsse in sie ab, bevor er endlich fertig war.  
Mit einem Plop zog er seinen Schwanz aus Mon Mothma's Muschi. Eine Flutwelle weißer Flüssigkeit floss hinaus, und sammelte sich in einer Pfütze auf dem Boden.  
Dann schleppten die Stormtrooper sie dorthin wo Hera gefickt wurde  
Diese wurde gerade Doggystyle von einem anderen Stormtrooper gefickt.  
"Hier! Schau dir deinen heroischen General an." Sie wurde gegenüber von Hera auf Hände und Knie gedrückt. Hera sah Mon Mothma an und für einen Moment gab es nichts, aber dann leuchteten plötzlich ihre Augen und sie erkannte ihr Gesicht . "Mon bist das du?"  
"Ja, Hera! Ich bin es!", antwortete sie mit schwacher Stimme.  
"Es war-oh-so lange-hmm- Ich bin froh, dass du sicher-oh ficken ja-bist." sagte Hera durch ihr Stöhnen, während der Stormtrooper hinter ihr sich tief in ihre Muschi rammte.  
"Hey ihr Schlampen! Wie wäre es, ihr euch einmal küsst?", scherzte ein Stormtrooper.  
"Ja. Zeigt uns einen Kuss!" fügte ein anderer hinzu.  
"Aber sie ist es", begann Von Mothma, wurde aber von den anderen Stormtroopers im Raum ausgelacht, die die beiden küssen sehen wollten.  
"Komm, Mon." sagte Hera. "Lass uns uns küssen."  
"Aber Hera-"  
Aber Hera lehnte sich schon nach vorne, ihre Lippen in küssender Position.  
Mon Mothma hielt sich nicht zurück, als Hera ihre Lippen auf ihre eigenen legte. Der Raum war mit Pfeifgeräuschen gefüllt, als sie beobachteten, wie die beiden attraktiven Rebellinen sich küssten.  
Mon Mothma konnte die weichen Lippen der älteren Frau auf ihren spüren. Das Gefühl des Tabus mischte sich mit Freude.  
Hera öffnete ihre Lippen leicht und ließ ihre Zunge schlagen. Diese berührte Mon Mothma's Lippen und begann sich um sie herum zu bewegen, bevor sich diese teilten und sie in ihren Mund bahnte. Die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
Sabine gab einen kleinen Schrei ab, als sie fühlte, wie jemand in ihre Muschi eindrang. Einer der Stormtroopers fickte sie, während sie Hera küsste. Dieser Gedanke und das Gefühl, dass es sie vor machte sie vor Lust wild. Hera löste den Kuss in tiefen Atemzügen. "Fühlt sich gut, nicht wahr?"  
Mon Mothma antwortete zunächst nicht. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben.  
"Komm schon." Hera flehte, als sie Sabine über ihr ganzes Gesicht küsste. "Sag doch deinem General die Wahrheit. Sag mir, wie sehr du es liebst."  
Sie konnte es nicht länger leugnen. "Ich liebe es!" quietschte sie, während ihr Verstand brach. "Ich liebe es, dich Hera zu küssen. Und ich liebe es, Schwänze in meinem Mund, Muschi und Arsch zu haben! Ich bin so eine Schlampe!"  
"Gutes Mädchen." antwortete Hera. "Ich bin jetzt auch eine Schlampe!" Sie küssten sich erneut.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr zwei das hier stattdessen küsst."sagte ein anderer Stormtrooper, als er seinen Schwanz zwischen ihre Lippen schob.  
Die beiden Frauen fingen sofort an, den dicken Schwanz abzulecken. Ihre Lippen und Zungen trafen sich, während sie den fleischigen Pfahl küssten und ableckten.  
Der Stormtrooper kam mit Gebrüll in Heras Muschi und überflutete Heras Cunt und Gebärmutter mit klebrigem Sperma , bevor er ihn herauszog und ihren grünen Rücken und Arsch mit seinem warmen Samen bedeckte.  
Sobald er mit Hera fertig war, war schon ein anderer da und bereit zu ficken.

Dieser neue stieß seinen Schwanz tief in Heras Arsch und fing an sie mit aller Macht zu ficken.  
Hera stöhnte und stöhnte mit dem speichelbedeckten Schwanz im Mund, während ihr Arsch durch den dicken Schwanz zerstört wurde. Mit jedem Stoß in ihren Arsch spritzte mehr Sperma aus ihrer Fotze. Mon Mothma stöhnte, als sie spürte, wie ihr Gebärmuttereingang zertrümmert wurde. "Hier fang an zu wichsen." sagte ein anderer Stormtrooper, als er ihr seinen Schwanz in die Hand drückte.  
Mon Mothma tat das, während sie den anderen vor sich immernoch ableckte.  
Der in ihrer Muschi gab einen Schrei ab, als er kam und entfesselte sein heißes Sperma in großen Mengen direkt in ihrem Schoß. Als sie erneut kam zitterte ihr Körper heftig. Als der Stormtrooper fertig war, seine Ladung zu verteilen, nahm ein anderer sofort seinen Platz ein und begann ihre Pussy mit all seiner Kraft zu ficken. Der Stormtrooper, der seinen Schwanz zwischen den beiden hatte, bewegte nun seine Hüften, so dass sein dicker Schwanz zwischen den weichen Lippen und der Zunge hin und her rutschte. Er wusste, dass er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte und nahm an Tempo auf. Der Sturmtruppler schrie, als er kam. "Arrgggg fuck! Ihr zwei seit solche schmutzigen Huren!" Sein Schwanz schosst Sperma auf den Boden. Beide bekamen etwas von dem Geschmack, bevor der Stormtrooper seinen Schwanz in Heras Mund drückte und ihr ein paar Sperma-Schüsse gab, bevor sie zu Sabine wechselte und ihr auch ein paar Salven gab. "Stellt sicher, dass ihr das teilt." sagte der Stormtrooper. Mon Mothma und Hera drückten ihre Lippen zusammen und fingen wieder an sich zu küssen. Sie teilten die großen Mengen an Sperma, die sie im Mund hatten, als sie sich küssten, und schleuderten die Creme hin und her, bis alles verschluckt war. "Fuck ist das heiß!" schrie der Stormtrooper in Heras Arsch. "Hier, ich hoffe dass dein Arsch durstig ist, weil ich hier etwas zu trinken habe!" "Ja! Bitte gib meinem Arsch all Ihr Sperma! Überflute meinen Hintern mit all deinem klebrigen Samen!" flehte Hera. "Hier kommt es du Hure!" schrie der Sturmtruppler, als er kam. Er feuerte Salve um Salve von frischem Sperma in Heras Arsch, überschwemmte ihn vollständig und ließ massen davon wieder aus dem engen Loch hinauslaufen. Der Stormtrooper blieb im engen Loch, bis er jeden Tropfen seines Samens verschossen hatte und sein Schwanz schlaff wurde, bevor er ihn herauszog und den großen Fluss von Sperma ihr missbrauchtes Arschloch verlassen ließ. Gerade dann kam auch der in Mon's Muschi und begann, den bereits überfluteten Mutterleib mit noch mehr Babycreme zu überfluten. "Bist du auch durstig, Mädchen?" fragte ein anderer Sturmtrooper die Rebellenführerin. "Möchtest du auch etwas Sperma? Wie wäre es, das Sperma aus diesem dummen Twi'lek zu bekommen? Sie wurde zu Boden gestoßen, der Schwanz in ihrer Muschi genommen, so dass ein Menge Sperma ausströmte. Dann wurde sie umgedreht, so dass sie auf dem Rücken lag. Als sie aufschaute blickte sie direkten Heras Arschloch. Einer der Stormtrooper hatte sie genommen und hielt sie jetzt über Mon Mothmas Kopf, so dass ihr Sperma- und Arschloch nur Zentimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt war. "Öffnen es sich und trink!", höhnte eine Stimme. Das Sperma tropfte aus Heras Arschloch in ihren Mund und sie probierte es und schluckte dann. "Sie trinkt es! Diese verdammte Schlampe! "Das ist verdammt heiß!" "Hey, wie wäre es, es ihr einen Kuss zu geben und es direkt von der Quelle zu trinken?" "Mmmhmmm ja!" schnurrte Mon Mothma, als sie ihren Kopf an Heras Hintern drückte und dem Arschloch einen großen Kuss gibt. Als sie das Sperma schmeckt fängt sie aus dem Loch zu saugen und den ganzen Samen aus dem schmutzigen Ort zu holen. "Hey du Schlampe, willst du nicht auch einen Geschmack?" Fragte der Sturmtruppler, der Hera hielt. "Dann hol es dir!" Hera wurde nach unten gedrückt, so dass ihr Gesicht direkt zwischen Mon Mothmas Beinen und auf ihrer von Sperma tropfende Muschi landete. Sofort begann Hera, Sabines Muschi zu küssen, zu lecken und all das Sperma zu schlucken, das daraus kam. Die beiden Mädchen waren in einer Neunundsechzig-Pose. Mon Mothma saugte Heras Arsch aus, während Hera Von Mothmas Muschi ausleckte. Die Stormtroopers im Raum wichsten ihre großen Schwänze während sie zusahen. "Fuck! Ich kann es nicht ertragen!", schrie ein Stormtrooper. "Ich muss etwas ficken!" Er ging zu den beiden Mädchen hinüber, ging auf die Knie, positionierte er seinen Schwanz an Mon Mothmas Fotze und stieß hinein. Hera leckte weiter ihre Fotze, als der Sturmtruppen hinein hämmerte. "Ich auch!" sagte ein anderer Stormtrooper und stellte sich hinter Hera um seinen Schwanz in ihren Arsch zu schieben. Ein anderer kam hinter Hera schob seinen Schwanz in Heras Muschi. Mon Mothma begann dieses Mal Heras Muschi zu lecken. Die drei Stormtrooper fickten wie wilde Tiere. Ihre dicken Schwänze zerstören ihre engen Löcher, während die an allem saugten, was sie finden konnten. ""Ich werde kommen!" Hera quietste. "Ich auch!", antwortete Mon Mothma. "DU HATTEST RECHT, ICH LIEBE STORMTROOPER COCKS!" "Lass uns zusammenkommen!" Hera und Mon hielten die Hände, als sie in einem kreischenden Orgasmus zusammen kamen. Die lustvolle Orgie dauerte einige Minuten, bevor der Stormtrooper, der die beiden Mädchen fickte, ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Heras Arsch und Pussy wurden mit Sperma überflutet, als die beiden Stormtrooper ihren Samen freiließen. Mon Mothmas Fotze war auch mit der gleichen klebrigen Substanz gefüllt. Dann brachten die Sturmtruppen Hera und Mon Mothma In einen anderen Raum, wo Ashoka, Sabine und Leia gefickt wurden. "Schau an, wie die mächtige Mon Mothma gefallen ist." höhnte der Captain, als er mit Stolz auf die Spermabedeckte Mon Mothma herabblickte, während sie ihre spermgefüllte Pussy fingerte. ,,Schließt sie an die Maschinen an!" Er schaute sich im Raum um und lauschte den Rufen seiner Schlampen. "BITTE ZERSTÖRT MEINE FOTZE MIT EUREN IMPERIALEN SCHWÄNZEN!" quietscht Sabine. "ICH WILL FÜR IMMER EUER TWI'LEK CUM BUCKET SEIN", schreit Hera. "BITTE FÜLLT ALLE MEINE LÖCHER MIT EUREN SCHWÄNZEN! SIE FÜHLEN SICH SO LEHR AN!" wimmert Ahsoka "ICH MÖCHTE NUR NOCH IMPERIALE SCHWÄNZE FICKEN! BITTE PFLANZT EURE IMPERIALEN BABYS IN MICH! ICH WERDE EUCH TREUE SOLDATEN GEBÄREN!" schrie Leia. "Alles gut meine liebe Prinzessin. Dein Wunsch wird schon bald erfüllt werden."


	9. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel schließt nahtlos an das letzte an

"JAAAAA" schrie Leia.  
"Wir haben eure Körper verbessert, so dass ihr innerhalb von 9 tagen schmerzfrei gebären könnt. Allerdings dürft ihr dafür nur Sperma essen."  
"Na das dürfte für uns ja kein Problem werden." sagte Sabine und grinste die anderen an.  
"Ihr werdet jetzt das erste Mal von mir geschwängert werden" verkündete der Captain, was bei allen Begeisterung auslöste.  
als er jeden abgefüllt hatte, sagte er:,, Wir stellen jedem von euch täglich einen halben Liter Sperma zur Verfügung. Außerdem darf jeder Truppler jederzeit hierherkommen und sich von euch befriedigen lassen." "Das wird ein Riesen Spaß!" sagte Mon Mothma. Als nächste ließ der Captain Mon Mothmas Tank befüllen und stellte ihn ihr zur Verfügung. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit allen zu zeigen, was für eine große Schlampe sie geworden, und trank den ganzen Tank auf EX während alle anderen ihr sehnsüchtig zusahen. Plötzlich bemerkten sie wie ihr Bauch anschwoll.  
Vier Tage später...

Es war Abend. Das heißt sie mussten den Raum säubern. Um ihre Kinder zu ernähren schluckten sie mit vergnügen jeden Tropfen Sperma. Sie bildeten sogar einen Kreis um sich gegenseitig Sauber zu lecken, damit sie auch den letzten Tropfen schluckten.

,Genau so....' dachte der Captain, der ihnen durch eine Überwachungskamera ,Eure Kinder werden das Imperium zu neuer Größe führen. Zum Glück haben sie mich nicht erkannt' dachte der Thrawn und zog seine Maske ab....


End file.
